


Mouth to Mouth

by deduce-my-heart (linds7)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, First Kiss, Humor, John Saves Sherlock, John to the Rescue, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sherlock Loves John, Shy Sherlock, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linds7/pseuds/deduce-my-heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Freeman saved a bee in real life.</p><p>And now I’m just imagining John jumping into a freezing pool to save his little Bee detective…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Also from these tumblr prompts:
> 
> TGG alternative ending: after Jim leaves, Sherlock notices a bee floating in the freezing pool, and jumps in to save it, forgetting he can’t swim, so John has to jump in and save them both -- **[iamjohnlocked4life](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> OR John jumping into the freezing Thames to rescue Sherlock and drag him back onto land. (✧∀✧) Maybe resuscitating him by giving him mouth-to-mouth…stripping off some of his clothes and pressing against him to stave off hypothermia -- **[221bringyourgun](http://221bringyourgun.tumblr.com/)**

When John pulls him out of the water, Sherlock pretends to be unconscious, hoping that John will try to resuscitate him mouth to mouth…

"Sherlock…Sherlock!! Can you hear me??"

John frantically leans over him as concerned hands fly over Sherlock’s face and neck, checking his pulse and airways… and then he lets out a relieved breath and smiles…

"Oh Sherlock, even if I wasn’t a doctor I’d be able to tell that you are just fine. You’re breathing normally for god’s sake."

Sherlock’s eyes pop open and narrow on John as he sighs in irritation and disappointment. John just chuckles and shakes his head. They stay as they are for a few moments, dripping and lost in each other’s gaze until Sherlock breaks the spell by rolling his eyes. But when he starts to get up, John impulsively throws out his hand and rests it firmly on his chest.

"Wait…"

Sherlock looks down at it in surprise and his body stills. John’s hand feels hot against his wet, clinging shirt. He unconsciously gulps and looks back up into John’s face, suddenly very close, his mind buzzing with new information: John’s darkening eyes, the little drops of water still clinging to his eyelashes, the way his hot, moist breath is tickling Sherlock’s cheek and nose, the sudden appearance of a little pink tongue, unconsciously wetting already damp lips, the questioning hesitation in John’s eyes.

"Yes."

The word is out of Sherlock’s mouth before he even realizes that he spoke, and John is immediately kissing him, his cold lips a sharp contrast to the heat within, and it seems to spread through Sherlock’s whole body like fire. John breaks away suddenly, gasping, and leans back a moment to look and make sure that this is what Sherlock wants, but the detective’s eyes are shut tight, and he is trembling.

"Oh god Sherlock. Are you OK? I’m so sorry. You must be freezing, lets get you out of these wet clooumph…*gasp* SHERLOCK!!! WAIT….oh oh…ungnng GOD NOT HERE..oh ffffffffck"

John becomes incoherent and gives a little yelp as strong arms are suddenly grasping him tightly, pulling him hard against Sherlock’s body while lips are leaving a searing trail down his neck. John is overwhelmed by the sensation of large hands roaming, now under his jumper and attempting to undo his trousers. John’s body begins to react instinctively, bucking into Sherlock, fitting against him like a glove as he begins his own exploration of the tall, beautiful man beneath him.

As clothes begin to be ripped away, John becomes aware of their surroundings again and immediately pulls back. Sherlock gives a groan of frustration while they lay next to each other panting. It takes another moment for John to catch his breath enough to speak.

"Sherlock…that was amazing."

"Really?"

"Of course it was. It was bloody brilliant. Now, as I tried to say earlier before you rudely interrupted me, lets go home and get out of these wet clothes. And I want to, um… I mean, I’d like to take this farther, if it’s all right with you"

Without a word, Sherlock leaps to his feet, his face shining.

"Well lets not waste any time then. Shall we?"

He holds out his hand and helps John to his feet. As they quickly button up their clothes, John suddenly remembers the poor bee.

"Wait, Sherlock! Where’s the bee you jumped in to save?"

"Oh John, don’t be an idiot. There was no bee. This was all a ruse to get you to finally kiss me. Besides, do you really think I’d take the time to snog you while there was a bee in danger of dying? Really John."

"Sherlock, just, just shut up. And if you wanted a kiss, all you ever had to do is ask, Genius. Now let’s go have some tea, and if you behave, maybe I’ll even feed you some honey."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you liked it! This is my first attempt at posting on this site...I was inspired by iamjohnlocked4life to try this out... :D Come say hi to me on tumblr! [deduce-my-heart](http://deduce-my-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
